sakura sauke y su familia
by hirstx
Summary: esta istoria trata de caundo sasuke y sakura estan casados y tienen que convivir con sus hijos. ¿que pasara? ¿en que cirscumtancias pasaran? ¿sasuke camviando pañales? lean!


Hacia tiempo que, Sasuke Uchiha, había vuelto a konoha, a su Vila natal. Durante un tiempo estuvo entrenando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su compañera había cambiado mucho. Tenia el cabello mas largo, tenia un cuerpo de infarto, una mirada que derretía a cualquier hombre y unos labios sensuales y carnosos que en cualquier momento se los iba a devorar. Aunque el no se quedaba atrás, ya sabemos lo sexy que era, era bastante alto y robusto. Tenia el pelo alborotado de color negro a juego con sus ojos, y seguía teniendo su club de fans.

Tiempo después, fueron intimidando el uno con el otro, hasta que vivieron juntos por dos años largos hasta que sasuke, le pidió matrimonio. Sakura acepto gustosa y felizmente. El día de su boda fue un éxito, algunos lloraban porque la flor mas hermosa de cerezo ya no estaría libre, y bueno, las fans de sasuke, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Todo el mundo les felicito. Al cabo de la semana de la luna de miel, se fueron a vivir en la residencia uchiha.

Y ahora, tienen dos preciosos niños, gemelos, bueno una niña y un niño, para ser exactos después de un año de matrimonio.

Ahora podemos ver, a la pareja feliz durmiendo plácidamente en la cama cuando de repente...

- MAMI! MAMI! MAMI!

Se escucha una voz por toda la residencia uchiha. Una niña de 5 años, corretea por toda la habitación de sus padres en busca de su madre por alguna razón. Se acerca a la cama de matrimonio torpemente y empieza a mover ligeramente el hombro de su madre.

- mmm...son las 4 de la mañana¿que pasa, Hanna?

- Es que..es que..KYOSUKE ME HA PEGADO!!! (dice en un llanto muy sonoro, demasiado para que sasuke se levantara de un bote con cara de pocos amigos)

- Ya estamos otra vez...Sasuke! Estoy harta!!! Kyosuke ha salido con tu carácter!!!! Ahora te toca ir a ti!!! Hanna, cariño, papi ahora va para ya¿vale?(le dice histérica, hacia semanas que no podía dormir bien, aunque por las noche fuera recompensada por el pelinegro)

- Vale mami...(se va de la habitación)

- Sakura..(le llama una voz ronca)

- Que..(dice dando un bostezo, malhumorada)

- No te vayas, vamos a continuar lo de anoche..(le dice acariciándole las piernas)

- SASUKE! esto no puede continuar así! los niños no me dejan dormir! i todo por tu culpa! como le dijiste a Kyosuke que no perdiera ante su hermana, pues ahora mira como se comporta! ya puedes ir tu esta vez a arreglar las cosas!

- hmp. Es una mimada…

Sasuke, sale de la cama se pone los pantalones y una camisa y se dirige a la habitación de sus hijos. Haveces pensaba que, Kyosuke, lo hacia todo eso para que no estuviera junto a su querida mujer, lo consideraba un enemigo, pero de otras midas.

- Se puede saber que ha pasado??

-Pues que hanna me ha metido una patada! (le dice kyosuke con cara de enfado)

A Sasuke le hacia gracia todo eso, eran tan monos sus pequeños gemelos. Kyosuke, era la replica exacta de el, cabello alborotado, ojos afilados y negros como el carbón al igual que su pelo. Mientras que hanna, era muy mona, tenia el pelo largo, oscuro al igual que el, tenia algún rasguillo de sakura, la unica diferencia entre ellos era el color de ojos. Hanna los tenia verdes al igual que sakura, y kyosuke negros.

- TE E DICHO MIL VECES QUE HA SIDO SIN QUERER!!!! ESTABA DORMIDA Y TE LA E DADO SIN QUERER!!

- a quien pretendes engañar, niña??? eres una enana!

- Te crees mas listo por ser tu el mayor????!!!

- pues si!

Entonces en abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos críos se empiezan a pegar, morder, pellizcar, etc.

- COMO NO PAREIS OS QUEDAIS UN MES SIN COMER TOMATES!!! (chilla el pelinegro)

- NNNOOOOO!!! (dicen en unisono los dos gemelos)

- ahora cada uno a su cama!! y no quiero escucharos ni una protesta mas!!

El pelinegro se dirige hacia la puerta mirando de reojo que cada uno se fuera para su cama.

- bien. (dice para si mismo)

Justamente cuando va a cerrar la puerta, les escucha decir a los críos.

- papa..da miedo..parece un simio cuando se enfada...(dicen los dos gemelos en unisono)

- niños..(dice para si en una sonrisa)

No es que le molestara ese comentario, le hacia gracia, porque el también lo decía de su padre algunas veces cuando en alguna remota ocasión se enfadaban y había peleas con su hermano.

Sasuke se dirige a su habitación, y se encuentra a su bella esposa, durmiendo, relajadamente, era realmente bella. Su carácter era de histérica, eso si, pero le gustaba. Su querida hijita, había heredado el carácter de ella.

Se hecha en la cama, y cierra los ojos pesadamente, lastima que no pudieran continuar lo de anoche...

* * *

hasta aqui el primer capi!! ya se que son cortos!! lo siento!! intentare hacerlos mas largo y mejor!!!

critiquen!

bye bye


End file.
